


the wings of icarus

by the_obsidian_ronin



Series: Mobster Kenobi AU [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mobster AU, Modern AU, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_obsidian_ronin/pseuds/the_obsidian_ronin
Summary: dear agony, just let go of mesuffer slowly, is this the way it's gotta be?





	the wings of icarus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icse/gifts).



_ So dark, the con of man. _

Footsteps fell heavy on tarmac, the set of three falling into perfect step. If this were a military camp, their sargeant would be proud, but it wasn’t; this was the scene of a crime. Or, at least, it was about to be. The planes gave way to open runway, the private jet they were heading for being loaded up in the pouring rain. Shouts carried through the hammering rain and booming thunder, Kenobi’s swords glinting in the lightning. 

“Hey! Who are you?” One man shouted, and Quinlan hurled a knife at him, the man’s trachea pierced by the titanium steel. Anakin, on the other side of Kenobi, grinned, spinning the twin pistols in his hand. 

_ I’m coming with you, _ Anakin had said.  _ This is my revenge too. _

Kenobi had begrudgingly let him, but now, there was no other place Kenobi would have wanted him to be. Anakin belonged at his side, through thick and thin. 

All hell broke loose, the trio scattering across the tarmac as return fire came. Quinlan drew on the bow he had, lining up his shot in an instant. Three men fell to his arrow, jugulars slashed with razor-sharp precision. They’d planned this, Kenobi remembered.  _ Stick to the plan, Kenobi.  _

He ducked out of the line of sight, using the ditches to get behind the attackers. Kenobi stalked around, following Quinlan’s shots as he killed men silently and stormed the plane. Gunmen inside fell to his twin blades, until the heavy blade of another caught his. Kenobi looked up, staring into the eyes of Count Dooku. 

“Tyranus,” Kenobi hissed, eyes narrowed. “Where is Sidious?” 

“Safe, away from  _ you, _ ” he hissed back, the older man cutting up at the ginger’s face. 

Kenobi groaned, stumbling back from the slice across his skin. His fingers ran through the blood pooling at the wound, rage seeming to turn blue-gray to a seething gold. 

They danced out of the airplane and down the stairs -- which, in the pouring rain, was far more difficult than Kenobi would like to admit -- to see the bodies scattered across the tarmac, and Anakin hovering over Quinlan. 

“See, even your husband won’t run to your aid,” Dooku hissed, shoving Kenobi back. The Scot picked himself back up, glaring. 

“He knows his place,” Kenobi snarled, and they circled each other, like rabid dogs looking for an opening to steal the last scrap of meat. Dooku scoffed, brown eyes black in the dark of night, but said little. 

Anakin watched, eyes narrowed, tattooed skin reflecting the light of the storm lights that lit the tarmac. Sirens grew close, red and blue flashing in the distance. 

“Kenobi,” Anakin warned, and the ginger growled. 

“I see it,” he remarked, and Dooku flashed a wicked white-toothed grin. 

“Run, Kenobi. Run like the coward you are.” 

_ Run. _

_ Run. I don’t run. I never have.  _

_ But what about Satine?  _

Kenobi stumbled back at the force of the memories suddenly washing through his mind.  _ Satine.  _ She had been killed when Kenobi was young, his childhood sweetheart dead at the hands of an unknown attacker. He hadn’t run for her. She was gone by the time he’d gotten there, and he’d lead the search efforts to go find her. They’d found her body in the East River two weeks later. 

“Mmm, yes. I remember Satine.” Dooku circled the kneeling Kenobi, his jeans soaking up the water beneath them. “I remember how she screamed your name as my apprentice took her life.... And her precious virginity, as well. Oh, how she cried for you.” 

“Shut up,” Kenobi hissed, eyes burning holes into the concrete under him. 

“ ‘Oh, Obi-Wan! Where are you, my knight?’ “ he mocked, and Kenobi heard the rustle of fabric as Dooku brought his sword up to strike him down. “How quaint. You die with her name on your tongue, even in front of your husband.” 

Kenobi opened his mouth to reply, but no words came. It was as if his throat was locked in a vice, so tight in the very thought of what Satine had gone through. Sirens grew closer, but they seemed to come in slow motion. A gunshot rang out, and Kenobi ducked, confusion on his gaze. 

When he looked up, Anakin’s pistol was steaming, blue eyes blazed in righteous fury. “No one hurts my Kenobi.  _ No one.” _

Kenobi gulped, nodding. He opened his mouth, and then closed it to swallow once more. “Get Quin’s arrows. Let’s get out of here.” 

Anakin nodded, rushing to do his husband’s bidding as Kenobi hefted Quinlan over his shoulders.

They stalked off into the dead of the storm as the police arrived, quietly talking as they did so. 

“Who was Satine, Master?” Anakin quietly asked, and Kenobi grimaced. 

“She was... my girlfriend, in high school. She was killed, raped, and dumped in the East River. No one knew who did it.... Until now, I suppose.” Kenobi gulped, grateful for the rain dripping down his face to hide the tears. “I did love her dearly.” 

“What did she call you? Obi-Wan seems forced out of him,” Anakin asked, but his voice was gentle, reassuring.

“Icarus,” he murmured. “She called me Icarus.” 


End file.
